


Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 5: Soulmates

by RiatheMai



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daily Writing Prompts, Gen, Soulmates, Writer's Month 2020, Writing Prompt, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 (August)Rowena can see it. And now Sam can too.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 5: Soulmates

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ye’ve heard of the Red Thread?”

Sam looked up from the book he was reading. Rowena still had her tiny nose in the tiny book they’d found tucked between the two large tomes currently open and spread out in front of Sam. She’d insisted it wasn’t a grimoire or anything along those lines, and yet she hadn’t put it down in over an hour.

“Of Fate?” he answered. “From Chinese mythology? The invisible thread that supposedly ties two people together?”

“Oh, it’s no myth, Samuel,” she answered, looking up from her book. She gave him that infuriatingly enigmatic—smug—smirk, the one that said she knew _so_ much more than he did.

Which, he had to admit, she usually did.

“They’re quite real. All soulmates have them. They just can’t see them.”

“Soulmates,” he said dismissively.

He knew those were real, insomuch that Ash had once told them that while each soul in Heaven got their own version of paradise—like the individual worlds in Disney Land—soulmates got to share. He didn’t like to think about that discussion or the events that had made it possible, though. It brought up too much pain.

He let the single word say what it would, not really caring how she interpreted it, and went back to his research.

“Aye. Soulmates. You above all people should know what those are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The minute he asked that, he wished he hadn’t. She sighed dramatically, rolling her heavily made-up eyes at him. She closed her book and fixed him with a direct stare, as if she thought he was an exceptionally slow child and she was incredibly inconvenienced at having to wait for him to catch up.

He thought about simply not playing along, just turning his attention back to his research—maybe even reminding her that they were on a bit of a deadline and maybe, just maybe, she should be putting her talents and expertise to use and help out.

“Because my parents were soulmates?” he tossed out. Isn’t that what that crazy Cupid had implied?

She waived the comment aside with one tiny, perfectly-manicured hand. “No, silly giant. Because _you_ are one half of one.”

“What?”

He barely had time to process that when she continued, and something in her expression made him listen despite his discomfiture. “Soulmates aren’t just lovers, y’ know. They can be friends, total strangers—those two ships just passing in the night—or even in the same family. Siblings, even.”

Siblings?

“An’ no’ just twins. Don’t believe me?”

“No,” he said, except he kind of did. Isn’t that what Ash had implied when he’d told them they’d been to Heaven multiple times, always together, sharing the same Heaven if only temporarily?

The door to the bunker suddenly opened, making Sam jump at the interruption as well as the noise. Dean stomped down the metal stairs, his hands heavily laden with the fruits of his latest supply run. Rowena whispered something just loud enough for Sam to hear, though he couldn’t make out the words.

Something shimmered in the corner of his eye.

Bright.

Thin.

_Red._

Wrapped around the wrist of his left hand—the hand closest to his heart—and extending out across the room.

He looked at Rowena in disbelief. She merely smiled, picked back up her book, and went back to reading. Sam followed that thin red line across the room where it wrapped around the wrist of Dean’s left hand—the hand closest to his heart.

“What did—” he uttered.

“Now, you see it, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
